Raven
“His Excellency Captain Draven Fedorov Seti Raven, Knight of Adonis.”''Edwards, Janet. Earth Flight (Earth Girl) (p. 62). Prometheus Books. Kindle Edition. Adonis naming convention: * Draven is the randomly generated gender specific name. * Fedorov is the historic reference. * Seti is the month of the fourteen-month-long Adonis year when he was born. * Raven for the Earth Nature reference. Personality and Characteristics Raven is an idealist, he has been searching for a mission to live up to the Adonis Knights oath. He is a dedicated military Security Officer and takes his duties very seriously. He also has a passion for horror vids. He introduces popcorn to Asgard 6 including Jarra, during a Horror vid party at the dome. ''Raven passed me a bowl of something. “It’s an Adonis tradition to eat popcorn at vid parties.” I’d never heard of popcorn. I peered at it suspiciously, before munching a lump of the peculiar stuff.''Edwards, Janet. Earth Flight (Earth Girl) (p. 82). Prometheus Books. Kindle Edition. Adonis Knight Being an Adonis Knight only met that you were a descendant of the first colonist on Adonis. They have the option to complete the 10 trials which are made up of some of what the first colonists suffered through to survive. Humanity learned a lot from that first colunist, mostly what could go wrong when settling a new planet with it's own biosphere of life. Among the trials were: * a desert trek * fighting predatory animals * a week without food * two days without water Oath ''" Raven shrugged. “There are only two possible careers for an Adonis Knight, politics and the Military. After completing the trials of Adonis, I took the Adonis Knight oath. ‘Knights shall demonstrate nobility, honour, grace, valour and perfection in all virtues, and be champions of justice.’”''Edwards, Janet. Earth Flight (Earth Girl) (p. 205). Prometheus Books. Kindle Edition. Military Service Security Operations Division As a Security officer he had an implant in his head that recorded everything that he heard and saw for two hours before rolling over and written over. In emergency mode everything went directly to SECOP (Security Operations). Normally, anything that was said prefaced with SECOP was directed to them, too. If anyone with this implant suffered a traumatic injury or death everything went directly to SECOP Bodyguard After the skunk juice incident, Raven was assigned as Jarra and Fian's bodyguard. During his time as a bodyguard for Jarra he learned about the injustices that the handicapped on Earth suffered through. Inadequate teachers, experimented on and had no say in their governing of Earth. These injustices called to him as an Adonis Knight and is vow to be a Champion of Justice. Archology While Raven has been serving as a body guard for Jarra and Fian, Lector Playdon keeps sending him any class lectures that he misses. During the Novella, "''The End and The New Beginning" Raven starts takeing on a more active role on the Asgard 6 team. He will be a full member of Playdon's research team while on Fortunia as the military is in urgently need for some officers to gain experience in excavations.Edwards, Janet. The End and The New Beginning - Novella References Category:Earth Girl Series Characters